1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation system in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses operates cooperatively as a single virtual device and also to installation of an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to image forming apparatuses that are configured to enable installation of an application program, it is necessary not to perform installation of an application program to an image forming apparatus that does not have a function that is necessary for the application program to operate.
For example, the following technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-129246. Prior to actually installing an application program, an image forming apparatus acquires information regarding the application operations such as the necessary resources from the application and determines whether or not the image forming apparatus has the resources that are necessary for the application to operate normally. If the determined result shows that the image forming apparatus does not have the necessary resources the image forming apparatus cancels the installation process.
However, technology exists whereby a plurality of image forming apparatuses operates cooperatively as a single image forming apparatus to implement facsimile and remote copy functions by assigning an image forming apparatus to each function on a network. In this kind of environment in which image forming apparatuses operate cooperatively it is inadequate to merely check whether or not the functions of an image forming apparatus that is designated as the installation destination are sufficient for an application program to operate.